Crashing
by Lisa15
Summary: Post Red Badge - Lisbon is back and Jane is watching. Updated post Red Box - Jane isn't the only person Lisbon can rely on.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a little piece spinning in my head and trying to turn into a multi-chapter fic...who knows if it will succeed or not. If it does expect angst.**

**Disclaimer: Of course its not mine...I wish it was (or that I could at least watch season 2 episodes or get season 1 DVDs in the UK)**

**Spoilers: For bits I have seen and heard about 2x03 'Red Badge'.**

**Crashing  
**

She was back in control, ruling over her domain from her refilled office. The glass had been replaced quickly. She had offered to pay for it, but Minelli had refused. In reality he was just glad to have her back in one piece – mentally and physically.

Everyone quickly recovered from the shock of her outburst, mainly thanks to the Cho's work. He knew how important her reputation was to her, and to her career, so he made sure the story spread.

"The whole thing was a fake – the chair and everything," was whispered by all those passing through the corridors, "One of Jane's crazy ideas. Can't believe she agreed to it!"

And so normality returned. She was the boss, forever calm and in control.

But Jane saw things.

Sometimes she jumped at little noises.

And sometimes she turned her face away too quickly.

And just occasionally he saw a little panic creeping across her eyes.

And he wondered.

They didn't really know her at all. She hid the fragile soul within so well that they all believed what they saw in front of them. So much personality and command, the short determined woman who could take down a man twice her size. They had believed the fake breakdown – believed that when Teresa Lisbon's self-control slipped away there would be shouting and raging and things thrown.

But Jane knew better. Jane knew Lisbon. When the last of her self-control slipped away and her self-imposed walls came crashing down there would be no shouting, no raging. Just silence. And a desperate woman, still trying to hide her soul and hide her tears.

So Jane knew he had to watch, and watch closely – after all, he was the only one who knew what he was looking for.

*******

**So, what do you think - any potential? Please review and let me know.**

**I'm really not sure where exactly (if anywhere) this will go (but I have some ideas).  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to carry on with this story. It is a bit disjointed at the moment but the possibility of a full Lisbon-centric plot is swirling around in my head. Not knowing where the series will go it is likely that the plot will develop to be quite AU but if I can work it out I will write and post it.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed this as a one-shot - the reviews were lovely and encouraging.**

Chapter 2

She stood outside the door, unsure of whether to knock or slip away into the night. She raised a hand to the door; then lowered it again.

She turned away. She turned back.

Finally she knocked. It was a sudden, short, loud knock. A sudden, instantly regretted decision.

The door opened.

"Lisbon?" Minelli said.

"Sir," she whispered, unsure why she was here.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. The tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Come in," Minelli said gently.

She stepped indoors and followed him through the house.

"Sit down," Minelli said.

She obeyed.

"Drink?"

She nodded, barely able to speak, "Please," she whispered.

Without question he poured a glass of tequila and handed it to her. She drank quickly. Too quickly, he thought.

"What's wrong, Teresa?"

She looked down at the empty glass in her hands.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I shouldn't have come – it's work – it's – it's not your problem anymore."

"Teresa," he said gently, "What's happened?"

"I don't know," she answered, looking away from him. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, where I'm going – I – I…" she shook her head.

Minelli stood up, placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down to look into her face gently. "Talk to me, Teresa."

She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Your replacement has arrived."

"Problems with her?"

Lisbon nodded, "Jane," she whispered brokenly.

"Oh well," Minelli said, trying to lighten the mood, "No one in her position is going to like Jane. She'll just have to tolerate him or get rid of him. You mustn't feel obliged to protect Jane. If he goes to far – let him go."

Lisbon shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"She likes Jane," she gasped.

"Well, that makes it even easier," Minelli smiled gently, confused by her distress.

"Jane's protected whatever," Lisbon whispered, "It's me she's trying to get rid of."

"What?"

She lifted her face to Minelli, cheeks tear-stained, "If Jane messes up, I go. She made it perfectly clear, sir. Jane's the future of the CBI, Jane's the great detective; I'm just there to keep the peace."

"That's ridiculous, Teresa – Lisbon – listen to me. You are an excellent agent – you were before Jane, you are now, and you will be when he's gone. He would not close cases without you. The CBI would not close cases without you."

"I don't know anymore," she whispered. "I don't know what I'm doing, I just know the CBI is all I have, sir. When I thought I was going to die, the only people I needed to talk to were the team – and just a message for my brothers…"

"When did you think you were going to die?"

"A case – Jane – Jane pretended there was a chemical leak and we were exposed and dying and I called Cho, and then it wasn't true – it wasn't true…"

"Jane let you believe it?" Minelli was angry.

Lisbon nodded, "What if I lose my job," she whispered, "I won't – I won't … it was bad enough being suspended…"

"It will be okay, Teresa," Minelli said firmly. "She's new to the job and she doesn't know what's what yet. She'll know soon – she'll soon see what Jane is like, and then," Minelli gently caught her eyes and held her gaze, "And then, she'll see that there is no one else in the CBI who can come close to keeping Jane under control!"

Lisbon smiled tearfully.

"And, however much of a pain he may be, and he is an enormous pain – Jane values you too much to let you go over his behaviour – you know that."

She shook her head.

"She said something about it, in front of him. He didn't question it, didn't argue, didn't change his behaviour. He knows, sir, he knows and it doesn't make the slightest bit of different to him! Nothing I do for him, nothing I sacrifice for him or risk for him ever matters to him – he doesn't care – he really doesn't care!"

Minelli shook his head.

"I think," he said softly, "If it comes to it – he will care. He listens to you, Teresa. He doesn't listen to anyone else, but he listens to you. And – once she sees that, she'll soon realise how much the CBI needs you, okay?"

She nodded weakly.

"I wish you were still there," she whispered.

"I know, but it was time for me to go, Teresa."

"And Sam – I wish Sam was still around."

"I know."

"I'm scared, Virgil, we're losing everyone, and it scares me so much."

"And that's why the CBI needs you, Lisbon, more than ever. It will be okay – it will."

She nodded, "Thank you, sir."

He wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"You go back there tomorrow and you do your job, okay? You find the bad guys, and you put them away. And Jane? You yell at him, you keep a tight leash on him, you shoot him if necessary – we'd all be on your side if you did!"

She laughed through her tears.

"Look after your people and look after the CBI, Lisbon. They need you – they really do. And I wouldn't be surprised if one day that old desk of mine belongs to you."

She shook her head. "I hate politics." She grinned suddenly, "And I hate sitting around while everyone else does the work!"

Minelli smiled and pointed a finger at her teasingly, "You show some respect, Agent!"

She laughed.

"Another drink?" Minelli offered.

She tossed her hair and held out her glass with a smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave a review on your way out!  
**


End file.
